


Slipknot

by YamiNoOkami



Category: Strange Men (Video Games), The Crooked Man (Video Game)
Genre: Also Kind Of In The Middle Of It, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Not Spoilers but kinda?, Nunca lo sabremos, Por que pongo las tags en ingles?, Pre and Post Game
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 11:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13270932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YamiNoOkami/pseuds/YamiNoOkami
Summary: “Había una vez un hombre torcidoQue vivía en una pequeña casa torcida.”





	Slipknot

_“Había una vez un hombre torcido_

_Que vivía en una pequeña casa torcida_ _.”_

 

Había una vez un hombre torcido

Que encontró una silla torcida.

 

Había una vez un hombre torcido

Que se colgó de una cuerda torcida.

 

Había una vez un hombre torcido

Que tenía un cuello igual de torcido.

 

Había una vez un hombre

Que vivía una mentira torcida.

 

**_Hasta que acepto la recta verdad_ ** **_._ **


End file.
